


Best Decision

by Deannie



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he lay on his side on the pitifully narrow cot in Chris’s cabin, staring at the man as he in turn stared out at the full moon splashing its light in on them, Ezra couldn’t name the mood of his lover. He’d’ve called it melancholy, but there was such an odd sense of… relaxation about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Decision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [randi2204](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randi2204/gifts).



> Randi wanted C/E for the Summer Stockings at Mag7Daybook. I hope this makes you happy!

Ezra Standish thought he’d seen every permutation of Chris Larabee’s many moods in the last two and a half years: morose, more morose, angry, vengeful, frightened, happy, proud, lustful, thoughtful… 

But as he lay on his side now on the pitifully narrow cot in Chris’s cabin, staring at the man as he in turn stared out at the full moon splashing its light in on them, Ezra couldn’t name the mood of his lover. He’d’ve called it melancholy, but there was such an odd sense of… relaxation about him. 

“Whatever are you thinking?” he finally asked, soft and gentle as he laid a hand on Chris’s chest. 

Chris put a hand over his and squeezed, turning his head to smile at him. “Not sure, really. Thinking.” 

Ezra took a deep breath to settle his loins. Chris didn’t seem in the mood to do anything about his amorous advances. 

“About?” he led. 

“Everything.” Chris shrugged, burrowing a bit into Ezra’s side. “You, us, this damn town we got mired in.” He closed his eyes and sighed sadly. “Sarah and Adam.” 

Ezra stayed silent. Chris had never mentioned Sarah much in the first two years they’d known each other, and almost never in the five months since they’d become lovers. Ezra never brought her up either; afraid Chris would feel like he was betraying their memory by being with him. 

Afraid if he pointed it out, he’d be out soon after. 

“I think she’d’ve liked you.” 

Ezra’s breath caught and he chuckled out the lump in his throat. “I expect she’d’ve liked to have strung me up for poaching you,” he said, trying to keep it light in the face of this mood he couldn’t name. 

Chris snorted at that. “I mean it. She’d’ve liked your wit, your passion. Adam would’ve loved you to pieces—probably more than his old dad.” 

Ezra tried to picture himself playing with Chris Larabee’s son and failed miserably. 

“Chris, I’m sure I don’t understand—“ 

“Nights like this, I wonder if maybe they didn’t pick this place, this time, for us to meet.” 

“Sarah and Adam?” Ezra was entirely out of his depths in this conversation. 

“Something Vin said last night got me thinking,” Chris murmured, turning his face back to the moon and taking Ezra’s breath with the look on his face. “He said the spirits of our loved ones look down on us, using the wind to push us where we need to be.” He looked back at his lover, grinning. “You believe that?” 

“That the wind steered me to this pathetic little town simply so that I could find you?” 

“Well, you ain’t gotta be rude about it,” Chris joked. 

Ezra turned his hand in Chris’s and squeezed hard. “It’s as good a reason as any to explain why I am still here.” 

“You’re still here because you’d miss us all if you went,” Chris said quietly. “You ain’t never had a place you really belonged and now you got it, you’re not gonna give it up so easy.” He sighed in an entirely different way. “I guess I know the feeling, sort of.” 

“Good Lord,” Ezra suddenly whispered. “You’re _content_.” 

Chris wrinkled his eyebrows at him. “What?” 

“The look on your face,” Ezra said, rolling so that he was covering his lover’s body. Their groins pushed against each other without urgency. “I’ve been trying to place it. I’ve never seen it there before. You’re _content_ , aren’t you?” 

Chris ran a hand up Ezra’s back and down again, staring at him for a long while. 

“Reckon I am,” he finally allowed. “Ain’t felt it in a long time.” He grinned suddenly. “Reckon it’s mostly your fault.” 

Ezra sniffed. “You, Mr. Larabee, are beginning to sound like a romantic.” 

“I can be romantic,” Chris said. He arched his hips up slightly, adding a bit of heat to the space between them. “Don’t always gotta be, though.” 

Ezra ground down on him with more determination and heard _that_ growl. “There’s the bad element I was drawn to,” he whispered, voice full of promise. It was time to ensure that Chris was both content _and_ sated. “I can’t have you spending the entire night wool-gathering, after all.” 

Chris kissed him hard, causing both of their dicks to twitch in a way that made Ezra suck in and hold his breath. 

“Wouldn’t do,” Chris agreed. “We know who the brains are in this outfit, don’t we?” 

Ezra sighed, content in his own way, as well. 

“You, sir,” he said quietly, rearing up and reaching over to the table for the proper necessities, “are the smartest decision I have made in a very long time.” 

* * * * * * *  
The End


End file.
